What he didn't expect- CHALLENGE
by Master of the AUs
Summary: The summoned in the ritual wasn't Sebastian and suddenly the future isn't what it used to be.
1. Chapter 1

To the ten-year-old, it had been a perfectly normal day.

The sun had been shining, he was on his way to school, the birds had been chirping. He honestly did not expect to be suddenly whisked away to another world, another time.

He didn't expect to see a pair of twins in a horrible situation, one about to be stabbed, and the other hysterical in a cage, crying his twin's name.

He didn't expect the sight to trigger his protective instinct, and with it powers that he never knew he had.

He didn't expect to accidentally make a contract to those boys, he helped them find whoever had killed their parents and put them in this situation, and in return, they helped him to go back to his world, when the time came.

But he was Rin Okumura, servant to the Phantomhive twins. He was used to unexpected things happening.

* * *

 **Yeah, this is a Blue Exorcist/Black Butler challenge, the twist being that A) R!Ciel is alive, and B) A ten-year-old Rin is summoned instead of Sebastian.**

 _ **If you would like more details and/or want to write this, PM me or leave a review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Please people, I want to see this idea for a story in hands of someone who can actually write it. Spread the word about this fanfic please!**

* * *

Okumura Yukio was not used to being surprised, but if he was honest with himself this day was doing his utmost best to catch him off guard.

It all started with a portal suddenly appearing in the school campus. He didn't panic. He was fifteen already, plus this wasn't a Gehenna Gate. Only then he'd have reason to panic.

He was in front of it, along with a dozen Exorcists, when things changed for the almost blinding white light. It rippled, almost like water, and a boy stepped out of it. He had black hair with a blue tint to it. For some reason, he had an eyepatch over his right eye. The eyepatch itself wasn't bland either. It was black, but with small blue gems imbedded in the form if an eight-pointed star. He wore a black three-piece suit with a blue silk tie and polished black dress shoes.

He looked around the place, unimpressed with the welcome. "Stop pointing your weapons," he said in a placating manner, holding his hands up. "We mean no harm. I am Ciel Phantomhive, and this..."

Another boy stepped through, identical to the first one in all ways. No, Yukio thought, in closer inspection this one was shorter, thinner. And the first to have arrive had a ring with a sapphire in it, this one didn't.

"...is my little brother, and he's- Where is he?" the newly arrived twins looked around, obviously looking for something- for someone.

"Didn't he walk just before you?"

"The nerve of him, coming last and leaving us to test the waters..." Ciel muttered.

"Honestly, Little Lord, Bocchan, have some faith in me."

All eyes snapped to the last person to arrive. Yukio couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this boy. But that was impossible, he had been there five years ago. Rin and Yukio had been walking to school, all was normal, when he simply...vanished. Blue hair, slightly short, wearing a classical (blue, of course) butler uniform. "I wouldn't let you go first if I wasn't sure- ...well this is unexpected."

He looked at each and every exorcist, deciding whether it was worth it to make a move or not. His gaze stopped on Yukio and his eyes widened, filling with tears. It happened too fast for the glasses wearing boy to process it. He heard the third boy whisper 'Yukio', and the next thing he knew was that he had been tackled in a hug.

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Fujimoto Shiro resisted the urge to pace. The day had shifted from normal to weird too quickly for his tastes. "You were summoned to a ritual in another dimension, made a contract with those twins, have been serving them since -which is wrong, by the way, you're no servant- and now you managed to return. Did I get everything?"

"Not really." Ciel spoke up from a chair. "A contract doesn't involve eating souls. If it had then my brother and I would have been long dead." he shrugged. "Rin helped us find our parents' killers, and we helped him return home. We didn't expect the portal would close so soon so..." he grimaced as if it caused him physical pain. "We need help."

"It could be worse." the younger brother (Yukio really had to ask for his name) chimed in as he ate some brioche Rin had prepared. "We could be alone here."

"Yes, yes, now we are in a strange dimension with the worst servant in existence." Ciel snapped, though his lips twitched.

"But an excellent cook, and don't you forget it!" Rin called in from the kitchen.


End file.
